1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a cinching device for tensioning a flexible line, such as a rope and, more particularly, the present invention relates to a cinching device specially adapted for tensioning a rope across a cargo load and the like.
2. State of the Art
Open bed cargo trucks and trailers typically have a plurality of hook-like or eye-like members fixed about the peripheries of their beds. The hook-like members provide anchor means so that lines, such as ropes or the like, may be extended from one side of the bed to the other to hold a cargo load in place. When a load is secured with such cargo lines, the lines must be taut to prevent shifting or other movement of the load. If a line loosens during transport of a load, the cargo may shift or fall from the truck or trailer and be damaged, with possible attendant injury to other vehicles, persons or property.
When a load is to be secured to a cargo bed by means of a line, the usual procedure for fastening the line includes passing the free end of the line through one of the securement hooks and then pulling the line taut against the hook until the line can be tied off. Often a line is tied with a knot known as a "trucker's knot," which also can be used to cinch the line down against the cargo. Such securement of a cargo load by means of lines requires dexterity and strength on the part of the trucker, and if several lines are required across a load, substantial time may be expended re-tying knots in order to reach a condition in which all lines are taut.
Mechanical rope cinching devices have been developed which are particularly well suited for use with wire rope and chain. Such mechanical rope cinching apparatus, however, are somewhat costly and tedious to use, particularly when considering the number of devices that can be required to secure a load on a large truck or trailer. On some trailers, mechanical rope cinching mechanisms, such as winches, are built into the side of the trailer, but again the cost of such mechanisms, as original equipment or when retro-fit, can be significant.
Additionally, various jam cleat assemblies have been devised and employed in connection with securement of the ends of a cargo-securement rope. Typical of such securement devices is the assembly of U.S. Pat. No. 4,373,463. Jam cleats are usually fixed to the bed of the trailer or truck, with tensioning of the line still being dependent on the trucker's strength. After tensioning the line is merely jammed into the cleat structure. The cleat itself does not afford the user any mechanical advantage during tensioning of the line.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,120,077; 3,988,810; 3,715,782; and 3,574,900 disclose various jam cleat devices which can be used to secure a line or rope, but which afford the user no mechanical advantage when tensioning the line.